


[PODFIC] Feeling Blue

by Akaihyou, lysandyra (pxssnelke), Pata (beingzen)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feeling Blue Anthology, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multivoice, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: “Drink the blue. Puke up the blue. Repeat. Ok?”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeling blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500370) by [Builder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder). 



**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
**Video @YouTube**  


**Fic:**[Feeling Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500370) by [Builder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/)  
**Fandom:**[Captain America Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Captain%20America%20\(Movies\)/works) and [Marvel Cinematic Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Marvel%20Cinematic%20Universe/works)  
**Readers:** [ Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou) as Narrator, [Zhadyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhadyra) as Natasha Romanov and Pata as Steve Rogers and editor  
**Special Thanks to:**[Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail) for the introduction  
**Length:** 2:57  
**Music:**[Owned by Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/)


End file.
